Le Cruel
by a date with the NIGHT
Summary: This IS complete. This is what I think should of happend in Book 4 after Shuichi was raped, and was left out for some unknowen reason. I dun own Gravi blah etc...
1. Default Chapter

and till now would this movie say "the end" ...  
  
A cloudy day turing to a rainy day. The mosture and steam raising from the hot streets as they are refeshed with the cool rain. As the clouds grew darker he walked in to Hiro's small apartment an empty heart and headace heaveier than the gravation of the sun. Which at this point was no longer to be seen. His life was at a ruin, but who says date rape isnt kind? Advantage is frail to the over powering and hurt. They had taken advantage of his kindness and it was ripped to shredds. closing the door behinde him, Shuichi flopps to the couch hair a mess clothes a mess feelings obcured. the vulgarity of the past nights affiars still ringing in his head. Slaming over and over into shuichi no cares for his screams of pain and sobs as a dry throat try its best to ring out the word "stop" only to fall on deft grunts coming from behind him. When the first one ended the second one would begian. Even harder than before. Tears started to flow down his cheeks. Red hot and full of anger that he could do nothing about.   
  
"i thought you were over this?" said hiro   
  
" there was no thinking, lets just get the record finished" spoke shuichi   
  
"Well it has affected you shu-"   
  
'OF CORSE IT HAS...just drop it"   
  
3:13 am reads the clock on the wall. a hand reaches across to the cold shower knob. Gushing water starts to flow from the head of the shower. A nude Shuichi steps into the steamy water, scolding his bare skin, he turns the water down a bit. Standing in the siclence of the shower room, with the water flowing over him, a hand reaches from the front of the shower curtain.   
  
"who is there?" asked shuichi   
  
there was no answer, but he didnt need an answer, There in the drakness stoud shuichi heart-ache the man he fell for in such a short time..Yuki   
  
"Why are yo-" a cool finger grased shuichis lips   
  
"Shhhh, dont ruin this, i heard what happend" Yuki stepped into the shower   
  
Pulling Shuichi close to his chest, in the flesh   
  
"i am going to make things all right"   
  
Shuichi eyes started to flow with tears   
  
"i am going to make it alright, i'll make sure everything is all right..."   
  
"oh yuki, please, yuki..."   
  
******************************  
  
"should i wake him?"   
  
"No, let him dream alittle more" ...oh yuki please yuki...   
  
*********** 


	2. no songs today

A/n;chapter 2 was consived to song raging joy of keliod milk(pluking Mr.NEWSMAN)remix   
  
It was a hot day in the city, walking alone seeing all the people with their own lives, nothing like his. Nothing this bad could have happend to any of them. HE had to record the last fews to the album. How could he mange to sing in this type of state? and they wanted perfection, not some half assed sing along. They were all waiting for him to show up. THat wasnt going to happen today. He stood out front the recording studio looked at the doors and walked the other direction.   
  
"Not today, maybe later" said Shuichi to himself   
  
It wasn't till five pm did Shuichi walk through the doors of Hiro's apartment. Sweat dripping down his face, and rather thursty he walked into the kichtin were sat a very pissed of Hiro.   
  
"So what is the issue?" spoke Hiro   
  
"Nothing" said Shuichi not looking at hiro   
  
"Nothing? oh so missing a day of recording is nothing?"   
  
"yeah missing a day of recording is nothing" snaped shuichi   
  
"Ok i know that your head is all fucked up at the moment, but we DO have a job to do"   
  
Shuichi stopped and turned around from where he was standing. His eyes became damp again   
  
"Fucked up? job? WE? Do you have any clue what it feels like to have your ass ripped apart by two horney men that wouldnt stop when i screamed for it? Do you have any clue what it feels like to forced down and broken? no you dont!" tears rolled down Shuichs face.   
  
"FUck you Hiro!" screamed shuichi.   
  
Storming out the Hiros apartment shuichi flagged a cab.   
  
"shuic-..."   
  
Shuchi franticly knoced at Yuki's door   
  
'Gaddmait Yuki open up"   
  
"oh its you, what did you come to suck off of me this time?" asked Yuki   
  
Shuichi fell into Yuki's chest crying like new born babe.   
  
"uh..." Yuki fell scilent.   
  
"Just hold me Yuki, please" sobbed Shuichi 


	3. home sick sings the rain

a/n:(um yeah woohoo we made it to chapter 3 in the little tail, i am very pleased with all the people who found my story enjoyable and reviewed...many thanks to you, you know who you are) ok so this is it, the last episode sit back and read on, please enjoy. domo]   
  
City of illicit sales Politics Poverty Dictatorship NUClear.-d1r3n6rey   
  
"please Yuki, please just hold me..." whispered shuichi   
  
Yuki warped his arms around the smaller body of shuichi   
  
"can i sleep with you tonight instead of the couch?" asked shuichi   
  
"No..."   
  
*****   
  
Today was cooler than the past few days, the blue sky was covered by the blanket of gray. Shuichi's head was heavy and full. He had to come to terms with what had happened. He looked down at his blonde lover. "i have to do this on my own" thought shuichi. He grabbed his things leaned down and kissed Yuki on the forehead, "how can i ever re-pay you?" asked shuichi to himself. Looking back at the room where feelings were spilled and hearts bled, he walked out closing the door slowly not to wake up Yuki.   
  
********   
  
"Is the star singer ready to lay down another pop hit for bad luck?" asked Hiro   
  
"HE better be" said a female voice from the back of the room.   
  
"um...sure"   
  
"Ok thank you Shuichi, good job today, we've only got one more song to finish and the record well complete"   
  
"Thank You Mr. Producer" said Shuichi through the mic   
  
Shuichi and Hiro walked out of the Recording Studio   
  
"I'm glad that's over with" said Shuichi   
  
"We have only more song to finish, then its in the bag" said Hiro   
  
" I am going to walk home Hiro"   
  
"Yeah that's fine, i have some business to take care off"   
  
******   
  
A Motor bike pulls up to a familiar apartment building...   
  
Knock knock knock   
  
The door opens. "Yes, oh its the brats little friend, what do you want?"   
  
"can I come in please?" asked Hiro sharply   
  
Yuki let Hiro into his home   
  
"so what do you want?" asked Yuki again   
  
"Do you know what has happened to Shuichi?" asked Hiro   
  
"Yes" answered Yuki   
  
"Well are you going to be the good boy friend and help Shuichi out?" asked Hiro   
  
"Why should I be "the good boyfriend"?   
  
"Because that is how it goes, do you even know how much Shuichi loves you?"   
  
"Does it matter?" asked Yuki   
  
"Matter?! it means everything, Shuichi was raped, and you 're just going to sit here and do nothing about it?!   
  
"Yes i am going to nothing about it" snapped Yuki   
  
"Do you not know how much pain he is in? his soul seems to be taken away from him!"   
  
"that's his fault, he shouldn't take peoples trust so easily"   
  
"So this his fault?"   
  
"Why don't you leave" said Yuki firmly   
  
*****************   
  
The gray clouds started to spray water down upon the streets and people. Shuichi walked through the streets looking at all the people with their lives. Nothing this bad happened to them. His clothes were becoming damp from the rain, a fast looking red car pulled up to him.   
  
"Get in.." spoke a low voice   
  
"Yuki?" asked Shuichi   
  
"No questions, just get in"   
  
The car door opened up and shuichi got into the car.   
  
"You can sleep with me tonight if you want....   
  
fin] 


End file.
